My Sad Life
by PainInSilence
Summary: Mati isn't who she seems. Read and find out how she changes for the better with the help of her two, only best friends. I think I sense a love story as well!
1. Chapter 1

Mati's POV

"My life consists of many good things. Friends, Family, Laughter...but all this in my life have bad things surrounding them. In my mind anyway. I have yet to convince myself that others care, worry, and love for me as they do. It's hard for me to understand and tell when they are because the way they show it is confusing.

At this point my life only serves as a slave to those around me. I only laugh to show them I'm not sad. I only help out so they don't lose the friend they think they have. I only do good things such as go to school, act polite, and respect my elders because if I don't everyone but me will be happy.

"A slave a life, just set the price" is the motto I live by inside. Of coarse I don't always act like that. I do act sad, or lonely sometimes. For the sake of seeming human. If I didn't than someone would eventually catch on. I like those times. I don't get to cry or scream but I do get to show some of my feelings, which feels good.

I'm never alone which really bothers me. I like people but I want to be free and alone. Invisible when I want to be and Out there when I'm not. These feeling have mostly developed because of anxiety, and my phobia.

Ya know, I don't know why I even wrote in this journal. All I'm doing is telling my story to myself. (Plus, I only got this thing today.) Either way, maybe someday I will be free and find friends I truly love. However, that won't happen, not today.

Today I have run in fear and am currently hiding in the school's haunted bathroom. Not very many know it exists but even those who do don't go in here. It's not really haunted as far as I know, so until there's signs of a ghost and it seems dangerous, I will have this bathroom for my hiding."

I finish the word hiding then hear something. Footsteps! Who would be coming into here? Must be Janitors! Wait! No! Janitors don't clean this anymore. Not to mention they only come at night...The door to my stall opens slowly.

When it's fully open I see two boys. Both wearing the uniform and both wearing the same face. The Hitachiin twins. "Hey aren't going to go get your physical exam? The doctors and nurses sent us out to find you." Kaoru asked me.

Hikaru laughed, "He just wanted to find you, Mati-Chan" Kaoru and I both blushed, I shivered unintentionally back to thinking of the horrifying Exams. Hikaru frowned, as did Kaoru. "Mati-Chan, are you okay?"

{Scene Pause!-What I said in my journal isn't true when it comes to the twins. They understand being in a small world and I really do care for them. Which is why the only people I will ever tell all my secrets to will be them.}

I look down at my slightly dirty dress and shake my head. "Did you already take your..exams? I don't want to interrupt them, but could we talk somewhere else?" I hope they say yes.

Hikaru's POV

I look at Kaoru. "We are going to help Mati-Chan right?" He nods. We look back at her. "She looks so small curled up like that. I've never seen her so afraid. Should we take her home?" Kaoru gives me another nod.

Carefully, he grabs her hand and helps her up. I grab her other one. She holds tight like we're going to disappear.

When we start heading towards the Front entrance of the school she pulls away from us. We both look back and find her running the other way. "Mati!" Kaoru yells and and runs after her, me right behind.

Mati's PoV

No! I can't! That's where the infirmary is! Tears spring to my eyes as I run away. Knowing where the back entrance is I navigate the halls quickly. Once I got outside I ran further. Across the courtyard, through the gates, and down the sidewalk. I dive into a small alley.

I sat down in the corner, now sobbing. I feel myself shaking. Please just let my fear end!

Kaoru's PoV

Mati-Chan finally stops in a small alley. When I look into it, I see a small figure of yellow in the corner. I walk slowly so I don't scare her more. Hikaru doing the same.

"Mati? What's wrong?" She lifted her head quickly and...She was crying. "Hey, why are you crying?" I asked her softly. Hikaru nudged me hard with his elbow.

'Kaoru! She's scared can't you see that!' I glared at him and thought 'Yes I know, it's a way of making her feel more comfortable. Kyoya told me that asking questions like that helps make people open up when they're upset'

When we get close enough, Mati jumps up and hugs me. I immediately wrap my arms around her small body. It's shocks me that it felt so natural. 'Why did she jump at me and not you?'

Hikaru responds like he knew already, 'because despite how she seems to be drawn to me, it's you she likes. After we sort this out and she feels better your going to ask her out on a date. Got it?' I nod blushing like a tomato.

Mati's PoV

(Back a little)

I hug Kaoru as if he were my lifeline. It took Hikaru joining the hug to stop crying. I let go of Kaoru and back away a little. Wiping my eyes I say, "can I sleep over at your house? Then, hopefully I'll be able to talk."

They nod and grab my hands. This time all of us holding on tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mati's PoV**

(A/N-Mati likes American culture a lot so she doesn't often use chan, Senpai , Kun, San etc)

When we finally arrived at the twin's house, Hikaru calls his club leader, Tamaki, to let him know where they are. So, Kaoru and I are left in the living room. Alone. Neither of us had taken back their grasp so it seems a little awkward.

I decide since Kaoru is blushing, maybe I'll explain. See how he reacts without Hikaru. "Um...Kaoru? Please don't let go of my hand. I know this will be hard to explain but I have Virginitiphobia. Now, before you make assumptions!"

I cut him off with a "I'm-still-scared-but-trying-to-seem-serious" look making him shut up. "Virgin-n-nitiphobia...I-is...the f-fear...of ...um...well...of being raped." I look down and curl up again facing away from Kaoru. It made it a little awkward since we're still holding hands but I don't think Kaoru notices anymore. He has a shocked face on. Like he discovered Flan exists.

"So...was that why you tend to stay away from adults, specifically males, and any boy taller than you in a group or alone? Is that why you were so afraid of us when you first met us?" I nod silently.

The last people I told act like it doesn't affect my daily life or don't know how and don't try. So, obviously I expected surprise somewhat. I did not however expect what Kaoru did next. Slowly he in clasped his hand from mine and for a second I thought he was going to call me stupid; but then, he kissed me on the forehead and hugged me.

I didn't internally scream, or flinch or anything like I do with other people's touch. Just froze. On the outside, it was the same way. Frozen in shock. About a minutes after that Hikaru came in. Once again surprise on his face. "Hikaru..she told me what was wrong.." He bowed his head in sadness for some reason.

I didn't notice the lack of contact with Kaoru until the warm, safe feeling was gone. The twin's talked in the corner obviously discussing me. Knowing as usual it was rude to interrupt, I moved to the corner of the couch and tried to be as small as possible.

It's bad enough I have that phobia but I also have anxiety around people. When I feel uncomfortable, I have to cover myself in a blanket or such and unfortunately I don't have a blanket. "H-Hikaru, K-Kaoru ? Could I have a blanket?"

They nod. Hikaru stays with me while Kaoru rushes up the stairs for one. (You'd think that being rich would give them a linens closet on each floor.) "Mati, is there anything else going on. You know how much both of us care about you. We would never do anything to you. (Prank wise on purpose)".

It's still a hard concept for me to be loved. So I nod looking at the grandfather clock they have in the corner. It reminds me of the clock Batman and Alfred use. Batman is an American comic book character Ive come to like in my past time.

Eyes suddenly glowing with hope, I get up off the couch and walk over to it.

 **Hikaru's PoV**

It scared me how easily she can change moods. Just like Your Highness...I wonder if they're distantly related? Anyway, Mati-chan moved over to our grandfather clock like she was in a trance.

When she was directly in front of it, she reached up and moved the hands of the clock to 1015. Nothing happened and she deflated. Coming back over and plopping down next to me I sense a little bit of our- well, soon just my friend coming back.

I heard a short scream and a thump outside the room. Rushing out to see what happened Mati-chan and I see Kaoru laying on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. "Kaoru!" I run to him quickly checking all vitals I knew about.

His eyes were still closed. "Kaoru! Kaoru! Come on, come back to me!" I lightly shake him in my lap. He still doesn't respond. When I lift my hand to point to where the phone is for Mati-chain, I see my fingers has blood on them. "Oh my go- Mati! The phone around the corner call an ambulance"

By the time it was here both Mati-chan and I were crying. 2 people took Kaoru and put him on a stretcher while a third talked to us. "What happened? Do you know how he hit his head?" Mati-chan nodded, "yes, he was running I think, down the stairs and he fell. I'm not sure how far, but he was at the bottom." She nodded. "Are you coming with?" They jumped into the back of the ambulance and drove off.

 **Haruhi's PoV**

(Back a little)

It was almost time to open and the Twins aren't here. Everyone was worried. As we sat in our costumes waiting, Kyoya-Senpai gets a phone call. "Hello?"

"Hey Kyoya. Kaoru and I are having some...family, problems right now. So, We're going to have to skip Club activities. Tell everyone we're sorry please. Gotta go."

"Wai-"

'END CALL'. He turned around and looked at all of us. "The twins say they are having family trouble and won't be able to make it. However, I don't believe that's the case." Honey-Senpai looked slightly confused and asked him, "Kyoya-Senpai, why do you think so? Isn't it their business?"

He nodded and pushed his glasses up. "Yes, you're right. It technically is none of my or your business, but does anyone remember their family life? There are very rare times when the Hitachiin family gathers at all."

Kyoya-Senpai typed on his computer. "Not to mention, all their relatives are at a family reunion in Fiji. They weren't allowed to go because of school." Tamaki-Senpai gasps dramatically and practically screams.

"Oh No! They must be being held for ransom by monsters! All alone in that house, sitting ducks!" He tragically fell but then began pacing. I looked to Kyoya-Senpai saying something more realistic but nothing was said.

"Kyoya, could they really be in danger?" The attention back onto Kyoya-Senpai, he told us, "I'm sorry to say but, Tamaki for once is right. Although I don't think they're alone. Hikaru hesitated when he said Family, meaning that someone that isn't related to them is there. Despite being rich, the Hitachiin family doesn't pay much for protection leaving them a possible target."

Tamaki-Senpai immediately cancels the activities apologizing to the girls saying, "I'm sorry my princesses but we must go save princes Kaoru and Hikaru! Farewell for now!"

We anxiously Waited a few minutes before leaving so there wouldn't be such a crowd. Zooming off from school in Kyoya-Senpai's car could have been fun, if I weren't so worried.

Twenty minutes later and we arrive. "Kyoya, if they actually are in danger, then we should go in the back. We don't want anyone to get hurt." He nodded and went to the servants entrance.

Once in the house, Honey-Senpai and I stayed together heading towards the front of thee house. Mori-Senpai and Tamaki-Senpai took the west side, leaving Kyoya-Senpai to the East. Honey-Senpai and I decided calling for them wouldn't hurt.

"Hikaru, Koaru! Where are you!?" They looked around more finally making it to the main staircase and front door. "Haru-Chan! Look!" He pointed to a red spot on the carpet at the bitten of the stairs. We run down to the spot. I touch the small spot with my fingers.

"What is this?" It was a little sticky and warm. Lifting my finger. I saw blood. I screamed. Backing away to the front window, I tried to slow my breathing but it was no use. Suddenly there are red and white lights flashing from outside. I look out and see an ambulance driving away.

"Honey-Senpai! There's an ambulance! They really were in trouble!"

 **Mori's PoV**

We hear Haruhi's scream. Tamaki and I begin running towards the front of the house, knowing Kyoya will be there soon. 'please let Haruhi and Hikaru be safe. And Kaoru.'

Getting to the front room at the same time as Kyoya, I rush to Mitsu kneeling on the first steps, while Tamaki and Kyoya go to Haruhi. "What happened Mitsu?" He pointed to a red spot on the bottom of the steps with a glaze over his eyes. I smell it and my eyes widen. "Blood."

Kyoya comes over to look at it. "Judging by how it's wet, and doesn't smell very strongly, I'd say someone hit their head recently. One of the Twins must have called an Ambulance."

Haruhi was in Tamaki's arms but still asked, "But, if there was an intruder, then why didn't they call the police? Did they run away before they could?" I shook my head. "We must find them." I picked up Mitsu and started walking to the car.

The other three followed a little bit after. (Whispering:)"Mori-Chan, you want to see Hikaru-Senpai don't you?" I stayed silent a moment contemplating how I felt, then said "Yeah"

 **This will be an official "Update when Ready" story. No set times or trying to make deadlines.** **When a new chapter is made it will be posted**.


	3. AN plz dont kill me

Sorry guys! I may or may not get back to this. My phone was stolen so now my chapters are gone...

GOOD LUCK IN YOUR READING!

Sincerly, Writer


End file.
